Corellian Dreamer
by Hal Jordan
Summary: Han Solo wakes up from a nightmare he's been having about a war with extragalactic aliens called the Yuuzhan Vong. - Alternate Universe


"Corellian Dreamer" AU fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: With the sole exception of Strega, all characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter I  
  
Han woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up in bed and trembled.  
  
Leia: "What's wrong?"  
  
He was still in shock and had to take a few moments to compose himself.  
  
Han: "I had a terrible nightmare. There was an alien invasion from another galaxy, and Anakin and Chewie were killed. It seemed so real."  
  
Leia: "It was just a dream Han."  
  
Han: "Yeah. Just a dream."  
  
Then he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mara had felt something growing inside her for a few days. Now she had gotten it confirmed. She was pregnant. When Luke got home, she excitedly told him the news. He hugged her and then they started making plans and discussed what they would name the baby. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------Nine months pass by. Mara gives birth to a boy. She and Luke decide to name him Ben after Luke's old master. When Han hears that they named their son Ben, he remembers another part of his dream. He decides to tell Luke about it.  
  
Han: "In that dream I had you and Mara had a son and named him Ben." C3PO: "Sir, the odds of you accurately predicting such an event in a dream are...." Han: "Shut up Goldenrod! And I've told you many times not to tell me about the odds." Luke: "That's really amazing Han." Jaina: "Maybe being around so many of us Jedi is starting to rub off on you Dad." Chewbaca: [roars in laughter] Han: "Laugh it up Fuzzball." Leia: "Come on everybody. Let's leave the new parents alone. Mara needs her rest."  
  
Chapter II  
  
Han: "Hey Chewie, I had this crazy dream."  
  
Chewie: "RAARGH?"  
  
Han: "No, not the one about Leia in the metal bikini.  
  
I dreamed that there was an alien invasion. Really ugly aliens. Anyway, they caused Sernpidal's moon to crash into the planet while we were on it and you were killed."  
  
Chewie: "RAAARGH!" [laughs]  
  
Han: "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Chewie: "RAARGH."  
  
Han: "Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny that they had to bring down a whole moon just to kill you."  
  
----------  
  
Han: "I told Chewie about the dream."  
  
Leia: "And?"  
  
Han: "He laughed at the absurdity of it. Do you think I should tell Anakin?"  
  
Leia: "Not unless you want him to laugh at you too."  
  
Another year passes. Upon their eighteenth birthday, Jacen and Jaina Solo are given the trials and after completing them successfully they each achieve the rank of Jedi Knight. Luke begins Ben's Jedi training.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Borsk Fey'lya reviewed the intelligence report that had been delivered to him that morning. New Republic Intelligence now believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that the infamous Admiral Daala was dead, and had removed her name from their threat board. "It's about time", Fey'lya thought.  
  
*******  
  
Admiral Daala stood on the bridge of her flagship, and looked out the viewport at her fleet. She felt she had been in hiding long enough. And now that she had received word from her spies within the New Republic that they were convinced that she had perished, it was time for her to make her move.  
  
********  
  
Luke had wanted to reform the Jedi Council for some time. Now he was meeting with Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya to request his endorsement of the idea. Luke knew that if he could convince Fey'lya, then his influence would help get the proposition passed by the Senate.  
  
Luke outlined his plan for the reformation of the Jedi Council to the Chief of State, and emphasized to Fey'lya that the council would report to him. After Luke finished his speech, he waited patiently for Fey'lya's reply. After a few moments, Fey'lya said "I'll agree to go along with your proposal Master Skywalker but I do have some conditions". After hearing what those conditions were, Luke thought about it for a moment and then nodded his agreement.  
  
With the Chief of State's help, the proposition to reform the Jedi Council was passed through the Senate. Next Luke started to choose his council members. Fey'lya had insisted that Admiral Traest Kre'fey be on the council and he also specified that one senator of Luke's choosing be on the council. Luke chose Alderaanian Senator Cal Omas as the senatorial representative. The remaining ten positions on the council were filled by Kam Solusar, Tionne, Streen, Cilghal, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Master Ikrit, Leia, Mara, and himself.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Kyp Durron was on Coruscant when he received a message  
  
from Luke Skywalker telling him to come to Yavin 4 immediately  
  
to attend the inaugural meeting of the new Jedi Council.  
  
"This must be a mistake", he thought.  
  
Kyp was putting his stuff into his X-wing when Jaina Solo approached.  
  
Jaina: "Where are you headed Kyp?"  
  
Kyp: "Yavin 4. Master Skywalker has selected me as one  
  
of the members of the new Jedi Council, and he wants me  
  
to return to the Academy right away to attend a council meeting."  
  
"Do you have any idea what your Uncle is thinking?", asked Kyp.  
  
"Well you know what they say about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer", Jaina said teasingly.  
  
Kyp: "That makes sense."  
  
He noticed that she was also getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?", he asked.  
  
"I'm going to Yavin too. You want to be wingmates?", Jaina said.  
  
Kyp: "Sure. Let's go."  
  
They got into their X-wings, did their systems checks, and launched. They put the jump coordinates into their nav computers and made the jump to hyperspace.  
  
*******************************  
  
The Hapes Consortium had broken off all communications  
  
with the New Republic. Chief of State Fey'lya and others  
  
in the Republic's government were very concerned by this.  
  
Since it had been Leia Organa Solo who had first opened  
  
talks with the Consortium nearly twenty years ago-after  
  
there had been no such negotiations in more than 3,000  
  
years-Fey'lya asked Leia to come out of retirement to go on a special diplomatic mission to Hapes. She reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Just when I think I'm out they pull me back in", Leia thought  
  
to herself.  
  
Soon after that she, Han, Chewie, and Anakin left Coruscant. Chewie plotted the course to Hapes and the Falcon made the jump to hyperspace.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Suddenly, Jaina Solo's X-wing was pulled out of hyperspace forcefully. To her left she saw Kyp's X-wing and directly ahead of them she saw an Interdictor Cruiser. That was what had caused them to revert to real space. Next to it was a Strike Cruiser and she and Kyp were caught in it's tractor beam. The Strike Cruiser fired its ion cannons paralyzing their electrical systems. Then the Strike Cruiser began broadcasting.  
  
Strike Cruiser: "This is the Imperial Strike Cruiser Scylla. Jaina Solo and Kyp Durron prepare to be brought onboard."  
  
"How did they know who we were? And how did they know to lay this trap here?", Jaina thought.  
  
The Millenium Falcon arrived in the Hapes system and after some initial difficulty Leia managed to communicate to them who she was and that she was on a diplomatic mission. They were given permission to land and told that someone would meet them at the landing pad. They were met by Isolder.  
  
Isolder: "It's wonderful to see you again Leia. The Queen Mother will be pleased to see you as well."  
  
Leia: "I'm looking forward to seeing Teneniel Djo again also."  
  
Isolder: "Sadly, Teneniel Djo passed away recently. We have a new Queen Mother now."  
  
Leia: "I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Isolder: "Thank you. The new Queen is away on royal business right now but feel free to stay and enjoy our hospitality until she returns."  
  
Chapter VI  
  
As Kyp and Jaina exited their cockpits, they noticed that the hangar was filling up with gas. They took a deep breath and held it. Then they ignited their lightsabers and prepared for battle. One hundred stormtroopers wearing gas masks entered the hangar and began shooting at them. Kyp and Jaina stood back to back and worked together to deflect the blasts. Kyp deflected one back at the trooper who had fired it. The trooper was stunned and fell unconscious to the floor. So their blasters were set on stun. Whoever had masterminded this ambush wanted to capture them alive. He used a Force Push to send two more troopers flying into a wall. Jaina used telekinesis to hurl a large box at two troopers rendering them both unconscious. Kyp sliced off the gun hand of one trooper and then beheaded a second trooper while at the same time using a Force Push to slam the first trooper into a wall. Jaina used Force Pull to take one trooper's blaster and fired two quick blasts that took out that trooper and the one next to him while simultaneously hurling three more troopers into a wall with a gesture. Kyp bisected one trooper and then spun around and kicked another trooper in the face. Kyp and Jaina fought skillfully and courageously but they were eventually overwhelmed by the superior numbers and fell victim to stun blasts. Their lightsabers were taken and they were handcuffed together. Three of the surviving troopers transported the unconscious Jedi to a holding cell.  
  
An officer reported to Admiral Daala that the Jedi had been successfully taken captive and presented their lightsabers to her.  
  
Admiral Daala: "Jettison them. I don't want them to be able to recover their weapons should they manage to escape."  
  
Leia, Han, Anakin, and Chewie were waiting in one of the palace's guest suites when Isolder came in looking dour.  
  
Leia: "Will the Queen be back soon?"  
  
Isolder: "There has been a change of plans. You are no longer welcome here. Leave immediately."  
  
Leia: "Why!?"  
  
Isolder: "Just go now! Please."  
  
Isolder then quickly left the room.  
  
Han: "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Anakin: "It's a trap. He was trying to warn us."  
  
Han: "Alright. Let's get out of here."  
  
Chewie: "Rrrgh!"  
  
Han, Leia, Chewie, and Anakin quietly made their way to the Falcon hoping nobody would notice their sudden departure. When they arrived at their destination, they found it unguarded. Obviously, the Hapans or whoever was actually in control here now, had not anticipated that they would try to leave. They boarded the Falcon and took off. They cleared the planet's atmosphere and it appeared that they were going to get away without any difficulty.  
  
Chewie: "Rrrrgh!!"  
  
Han: "Yeah, I see them."  
  
Leia: "What?"  
  
Han: "Four TIE interceptors."  
  
Han moved to one of the gun turrets and Anakin went to the other one. Leia took Han's place in the cockpit. Chewie deftly maneuvered to avoid incoming fire from the TIEs. Han targeted of the TIEs and fired. The TIE exploded into a fiery ball.  
  
Han: "Got him!"  
  
Leia: "Don't get cocky." Then there was a second fiery explosion as Anakin blasted another one of the TIEs. But one of the two remaining TIEs was on the Falcon's tail. Chewie performed a 360 degree loop that repositioned the Falcon behind the pursuing TIE. Han blasted it into smithereens before the TIE pilot realized what Chewie had done. Then the Falcon was rocked by laser fire from the sole remaining TIE. But before the TIE could get off another shot, it was blown to pieces by Anakin. Now free of pursuit, the Falcon made the jump to hyperspace.  
  
Chapter VII  
  
When Kyp awoke he noticed three things right away. He was locked in a cell, he and Jaina were handcuffed together, and Jaina's head was resting on his shoulder. Next he noticed something else. Actually, someone else. He recognized a familiar one-armed girl lying on the other side of the cell. Tenel Ka. She looked like she had taken a severe beating. Her beautiful face was caked with dried blood and her red hair was a tangled matted mess. A few minutes later Jaina and Tenel Ka both woke up and the three began talking.  
  
Tenel Ka: "If you two have come here to rescue me, you are not doing a good job. This is fact."  
  
Kyp: "We were caught in an ambush."  
  
Jaina: "What happened to you?"  
  
Tenel Ka: "My grandmother Ta'a Chume conspired with Admiral Daala to assassinate my mother and forced my father to marry Daala so she would become the new Queen Mother. When I found out what they had done I confronted them, but I failed to realize that Daala was allied with a Dark Jedi. She bested me in battle. Then after she destroyed my lightsaber, she used her TK to pummel me with stones until I was unconscious. The next thing I remember is when I woke up here."  
  
Jaina: "That's terrible."  
  
Tenel Ka: "Fact."  
  
Then the three captive Jedi began planning their escape.  
  
At first when Kyp Durron no showed the Jedi Council meeting, Luke Skywalker was surprised and disappointed, since he had thought that Kyp had finally overcome his rebellious nature, but he was not overly concerned about it. However, when he heard that Kyp and Jaina had departed for Yavin 4 together days before the meeting and neither had been heard from since then, he knew something was wrong.  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
The Falcon emerged from hyperspace and made its approach to the surface of Yavin 4. After they landed, Leia sought out Luke so she could tell him about the discovery they had made at Hapes.  
  
Leia: "Isolder was acting very strangely. He practically pleaded with us to leave. It certainly seems that whoever is in power on Hapes now isn't friendly to the Republic."  
  
Luke: "That is troubling news. Even more troubling because Jaina and Kyp seem to be missing and I suspect that these two things might be connected."  
  
Leia: "Jaina is missing?"  
  
Luke: "Yes. Neither she or Kyp have been heard from since they left Coruscant to come here."  
  
Leia: "I hope she's alright. Who do you think is behind this?"  
  
Luke: "I don't know for sure, but I wonder if this new Queen that Isolder told you about might be Admiral Daala. I know New Republic Military Intelligence believes she's dead but I don't think she is."  
  
Admiral Daala was very displeased when she heard that Leia Organa Solo and her family had managed to escape Hapes. But she would deal with that later. Right now it was time to contact her spy in the New Republic, Senator Viqi Shesh.  
  
Daala: "Greetings Senator. Does the New Republic suspect anything?"  
  
Viqi Shesh: "No, Admiral. They are completely in the dark. They will be totally unprepared when you attack the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4."  
  
Daala: "Good. That is all for now."  
  
With that Daala ended the transmission. She then ordered her navigation officer to set the coordinates for a hyperspace jump to Hapes.  
  
Chapter IX  
  
New Republic Intelligence Director Dif Scaur discovered that Senator Shesh was acting as a spy for Admiral Daala, and she was arrested and charged with treason. During interrogation, she told them about Daala's plan to attack Yavin 4. The Fleet immediately began to mobilize. Daala would be in for a nasty surprise when she arrived at Yavin 4. ************************************************************************ When the Scylla arrived at Hapes, Admiral Daala had Jaina and Kyp transferred to a cell on the planet while Tenel Ka remained onboard Scylla. Daala knew that there was strength in numbers and she thought that if the three Jedi were kept together they might manage to escape. She couldn't have that.  
  
Isolder was escorted to the Queen's Throne Room by two royal guards. He knew what was coming. Daala probably had figured out what he had done. When he entered the Throne Room, Daala and the Sith Lady were waiting. The guards left and closed the doors behind them.  
  
Daala: "I warned you that there would be severe consequences if you disobeyed me." Isolder: "Forgive me Your Highness. Please don't kill me." Daala: "Oh, I won't kill you. Lady Strega will take care of that." Isolder felt an invisible fist closing around his heart.  
  
The Hapan people were told that Isolder had a heart attack. Which was true from a certain point of view.  
  
A few days later, Admiral Daala and Lady Strega returned to Daala's flagship Scylla and made a hyperspace jump to Phindar to join the large fleet that was amassing there.  
  
Shortly after the Scylla departed from Hapes, Jaina Solo and Kyp Durron escaped. After first breaking out of their cell, they fought their way past all of the Hapan guards. They were still handcuffed together at the wrist but they worked together in perfect synchronization. They disarmed all of the guards by using their telekinesis to pull their blasters out of their hands. Next they Force shoved the guards out of the way. Then they made their way to the hangar and stole a Lambda-class shuttle, but their ship was damaged and they were forced to make a crash landing in a forest.  
  
Chapter X  
  
When their stolen shuttle crashed into the forest, Jaina and Kyp were somewhat bruised and banged up, but both were fortunate enough to avoid sustaining any really serious injuries. However, all of the ship's instruments were pretty much destroyed including the communications so they couldn't call for help. But even if they could by doing so they might alert the Hapans to the fact that they weren't dead. As long as the Hapans believed they were dead they wouldn't have to worry about any further pursuit. They exited the wrecked ship.  
  
Jaina: "So what do we do now?"  
  
Kyp: "We should lay low for a while. Then after we've had some time to recover our strength we could go back and try to steal another ship."  
  
Jaina: "Ok. Sounds like a good plan."  
  
Kyp: "Now we need to find something to eat and see if we can find some fresh water."  
  
They found a creek nearby and used a container from the shuttle to bring some water back to their campsite. And then they turned their attention to finding something they could eat. There was a bush of berries nearby but they were poisonous. Eventually, they came across a large snake. Unfortunately for the snake, instead of fleeing like it should have done, it was very aggressive and tried to attack them. Jaina used the Force to bestill its beating heart. Then they started a small fire and cooked the snake. Then they began to eat, but they had some difficulty doing that because they were still handcuffed together. Jaina only had her right hand free and Kyp only had his left hand free. Whenever either wanted to use their other hand they had to have the cooperation of the other. After they finished their meal, they went to sit by the fire and talk. They had found a log and placed it by the fire so they would have something to sit on. Kyp sat down and Jaina started to sit down next to him, but as she was walking by she tripped on a limb and fell into Kyp's lap. He instinctively caught her.  
  
Jaina: "Let go." Kyp: "What are you getting upset at me for? You fell and I caught you." Jaina: "I can see you're enjoying it." Kyp: "So what if I am? [b]You're[/b] the one who sat on my lap. Maybe you fell on purpose."  
  
The two stared angrily at each other for a few seconds and then kissed. For a long long time.  
  
Chapter XI  
  
The Imperial fleet exited hyperspace just outside of the Yavin system. Their plan was to catch the Jedi and the Republic by surprise and destroy the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. However, things obviously were not going according to plan. They were greeted by a large Republic fleet.  
  
Admiral Daala: "Damn you Shesh!"  
  
Lady Strega: "She has betrayed us."  
  
Daala: "No. I think the foolish woman allowed herself to be caught."  
  
Strega: "And she lacked the willpower to resist their interrogation?"  
  
Daala: "Yes, I think that's exactly what happened. I never should have depended on her."  
  
Strega: "We will still be victorious."  
  
Luke Skywalker, who was onboard the New Republic Star Destroyer [I]Bail Organa[/I], was glad that they had gotten an advanced warning about the attack and been able to evacuate Ben and the rest of the Jedi children on Booster Terrik's [i]Errant Venture[/I]. Mara had went with them. On the forward viewport he saw Admiral Daala's flagship [I]Scylla[/I]. He sensed two strong Force presences onboard the [I]Scylla[/I]. The young Dathomirian Jedi Tenel Ka and a Sith witch. Jacen Solo also sensed them. Luke informed General Garm Bel Iblis fleet that there was a Jedi being held captive onboard the [I]Scylla[/I], and Iblis instructed the fleet to disable the Imperial flagship. Then Luke organized a rescue mission. Jacen would go to the detention area and rescue Tenel Ka while he confronted the Sith. And Lando Calrissian's war droids would provide them with backup.  
  
Onboard the Millenium Falcon; which was flying in formation with the Republic fleet; Han, Chewie, Leia, Anakin, and Tahiri Veila looked out the forward viewport at the Imperial fleet. Anakin and Tahiri sensed the same thing that Luke and Jacen had sensed.  
  
Tahiri: "Tenel Ka is being held prisoner onboard their flagship."  
  
Han: "Is Jaina there?"  
  
Anakin: "No. She and Kyp must be somewhere else."  
  
Anakin and Tahiri went back to the gun turrets as the Falcon entered the fight. Almost immediately Anakin blew up a TIE interceptor. Tahiri blew up another interceptor almost simultaneously. Then they were surrounded by four more interceptors and a pair of TIE defenders. Tahiri lined up one of the interceptors in her sights and fired. It was destroyed. Anakin destroyed another interceptor. But that still left four enemies that they had to deal with. Han and Chewie's skilled flying had allowed them to avoid enemy fire so far but they wouldn't be able to keep that up indefinitely. Suddenly, both defenders burst into flames. Two X-wings had come to the Falcon's aid.  
  
Corran Horn: "Face and I thought you could use some help Han."  
  
Han: "Thanks."  
  
Face Loran: "No problem. We were bored. "  
  
Corran destroyed another interceptor. Anakin targeted the final interceptor and fired. It avoided his shot but its escape vector took it directly into the path of Tahiri's lasers.  
  
Han: "You got him!"  
  
Chapter XII  
  
Jaina Solo was awoken by the light of the morning sun shining in her eyes. Kyp was already awake, and was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Kyp: "Good morning, Goddess."  
  
Jaina: "Good morning. And what are you smiling at?"  
  
Kyp: "You."  
  
Jaina: "Why?"  
  
Kyp: "Because you're beautiful."  
  
Jaina: "I love you."  
  
Kyp: "I know."  
  
The Imperial fleet was reeling. They had been unprepared to face such a formidable force and they were losing badly. Their flagship [I]Scylla[/I] had been disabled, its weapons and engines rendered totally useless. Much of the fleet had been destroyed. Those ships that were still functional were attempting to flee. It was a decisive victory for the Republic.  
  
Luke and Jacen boarded the [I]Scylla[/I]. They were met by a squad of stormtroopers. The two Jedi dispatched them quickly. Then Jacen headed to the detention area to find Tenel Ka, and Luke went to confront the Sith. When Jacen reached the detention area, he encountered another squad of stormtroopers. He deflected their blaster shots back at them, taking out several. Then he sliced and diced his way through the remaining troopers. Finally, he found Tenel Ka's cell. He sliced through the door and entered the room, deactivating his lightsaber. Tenel Ka smiled at him.  
  
Tenel Ka: "Long time no see, Stranger."  
  
Jacen: "Yeah. You okay?"  
  
Tenel Ka: "Fact."  
  
Then she kissed him.  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
Luke sensed the Sith before he saw her. She had been attempting to sneak up on him. But he felt a sordid, vulgar, repulsive essence that alerted him to her approach. He turned to face her. She was strikingly beautiful. A little taller than him with gorgeous long black hair, brown eyes, and bronze skin. And a perfect body. Too perfect in fact. Obi-Wan Kenobi had told him many years ago not to trust his eyes because they could deceive him. In this case, it was his eyes themselves that were being deceived. She was using her darkside powers to create an illusion of beauty. But by using the Force, Luke was able to see through her illusion. Her true appearance was as hideous as her outward appearance was beautiful. Obviously, the darkside had ravaged her body like a vicious disease just like it had done to Emperor Palpatine. But unlike him, she chose to disguise her appearance. Luke imagined that Palpatine probably could have done the same if he had wanted to. It reminded Luke of an old holodrama he had seen once where an ugly old witch used magic to make herself appear beautiful. She smiled at him malevolently.  
  
Then she attacked him with bolts of Force Lightning. Luke blocked her attack with his lightsaber, and deflected the lethal bolts back at her feet. The floor where she had been standing a moment before was scorched black.  
  
Lady Strega: "Impressive, Master Skywalker. Let's see how you handle this."  
  
Next she attempted to Force Squeeze Luke's heart. Utilizing his own mastery of the Force, he easily repelled the attack.  
  
Luke: "Did you seriously think that would work?"  
  
In response she used her telekinesis to hurl her lightsaber at Luke like a spear. He shoved it aside with a gesture. She used the Force to cause her lightsaber to return to her hand.  
  
Then she reignited her lightsaber and the duel began. She leaped in fury and unleashed her vengeful attack. Their lightsabers clashed. She fought ferociously, with intensity and skill that would have overwhelmed a lesser Jedi, but Luke parried every blow. She grew frustrated and desperate. So she attempted to gain an advantage by using her telekinesis to hurl a large metal container at the back of Luke's head but he sensed it and used his own telekinesis to redirect the projectile towards her. It hit her and she fell and lost her grip on her lightsaber. It skidded across the floor. She kicked up and did a backflip to put some distance between herself and Luke.  
  
Strega: "You've won this battle Skywalker but we will fight again and next time you will die."  
  
Then she fled but she stopped to retrieve her lightsaber from where it had came to rest. But as she reached for it, the lightsaber moved away from her into the shadows of a darkened corridor. She was perplexed by this and wondered what was happening. But before she could figure out the mystery she felt her own lightsaber plunge into her heart. Then Tenel Ka stepped out of the shadows. The last words Strega ever heard were:  
  
"You killed my mother. You die now. Fact."  
  
Epilogue  
  
The New Republic was victorious. The Imperial fleet was decimated. A few ships escaped but the rest were either destroyed or captured. It was almost a complete victory for the Republic. However, they failed to capture Admiral Daala. She somehow managed to slip through their fingers and escape.  
  
After Luke, Jacen, and Tenel Ka returned to the Bail Organa, she filled Luke and the others in on the Hapan situation and that Jaina and Kyp were being held prisoner there. The fleet went to Hapes. Hapes was liberated from Imperial control and Tenel Ka became the new Queen Mother. Jaina and Kyp were found and rescued.  
  
THE END of this story 


End file.
